One of the disconcerting problems of modern life is the difficulty of disposing of used motor oil. One procedure that is often used is to place the old motor oil in the container from which the new motor oil has been removed. In order to do this, however, it is necessary to first pour the new oil from the container into a secondary container, after which the used oil is drained into the first container. Another possible method is to drain the old oil into a secondary container and, after the new oil has been introduced into the engine, to pour the old oil from the secondary container into the original new oil container. In either case, an extra container is necessary and this, of course, becomes coated with oil, so that the procedure becomes rather messy. In a commercial filling station, when the oil is changed a large reservoir is available to receive the used motor oil and this particular problem is not encountered. It is only when the individual consumer chooses to change his oil personally that this problem is encountered. Even when one is willing to tolerate this messy procedure, it is still difficult to direct the used motor oil from the crankcase into a small opening in an oil can or jug. These difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an automotive oil system which permits changing of oil without the soiling of one's hands or clothing.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an oil sales package of a compact and attractive nature.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an oil changing system which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a system for the sale and change of motor oil.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.